


Fool's Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ed daydreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fool's Paradise  
>  **Words:** 100  
>  **Pairing:** RoyxEd  
>  **Rating: T**  
>  **Warnings:** boy kissing (minor touch of angst)  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes Ed daydreams
> 
>  **A/N:** Written in response to a request I received on tumblr in which the OP asked for Ed daydreaming about kissing Roy in a hundred words. See the original tumblr post **[here](http://alchemist-in-wonderland.tumblr.com/post/45325638054/hi-i-saw-your-ask-box-was-open-and-i-wanted-to-say-that)**.
> 
> Also on **[LJ](http://damnationschild.livejournal.com/44232.html)**
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.
> 
> Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa
> 
> * * *

He sometimes imagines what sounds their lips would make smacking together, wet with saliva, the firm pressure of flesh against flesh moving together in shared oxygen.

It’s wrong, sickening, and it’s addictive as hell.

Riding the coattails of those imaginings are fantasies: heather-grey mornings with sheets kicked to the floor, tangled up in limbs, love and laughter.

It’s those thoughts that hook him, draw him in, make his mouth salivate, his throat convulse with want and stomach quiver with need.

Yet when he enters the office, Ed realizes those daydreams are the the closest he’ll ever be to Roy Mustang.


End file.
